1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a space frequency block code signal processing system and a method for the same. More particularly, methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a space frequency block code signal processing system and a method for the same, which receives a signal from a source station via a radio channel, and generates a space frequency block code signal using the received signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a number of users using wireless Internet has been exponentially increased, however, most of current wireless Internet services are unsuitable for an Internet service requiring a high speed data transmission rate, such as a multimedia service. In this regard, technologies for providing Internet services regardless of location and time while realizing lower costs are required by Internet users and service enterprisers.
A representative scheme for realizing a high speed data transmission rate is an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme. However, the OFDM scheme still has various problems to be solved even though it has an advantage in which signals are transmitted without being significantly affected by a frequency-selective fading. Accordingly, a communication technology using a multi-antenna has lately attracted a great deal of attention as one of technologies of solving the above-mentioned problems.
Since a receiver of receiving signals by radio has limitations in terms of its volume, area, and power consumption, the multi-antenna is generally equipped in a transmitter. In this way, equipping a plurality of antennas in the transmitter makes it possible to reduce complexity of the receiver, and to improve reduction of performance due to a multi-path fading. Specifically, a transmit diversity (TX diversity) effect can be realized by equipping the plurality of antennas in the transmitter.
However, when it is assumed that the transmitter is a user's mobile terminal, there arises a problem that it is difficult to equip the plurality of antennas in the mobile terminal. That is, the user's mobile terminal is preferably manufactured in a relatively smaller size. However, since the plurality of antennas are required to be spaced apart from one another by a relatively great distance to realize the TX diversity effect using the plurality of antennas equipped in the mobile terminal, the plurality of antennas adversely affects the reduction of size of the mobile terminal. For example, to realize adequate TX diversity effect, the plurality of antennas is required to be equipped inside the mobile terminal in such a manner as to be placed apart from one another by a distance of about 4 to 10 wavelengths, however, this makes it a difficult task to meet a demand for compactness of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a space frequency block code signal processing system and a method for the same which realizes superior TX diversity effect while meeting the demand for the compactness of the transmitter including the user's mobile terminal.